Heretofore, the prior art has suggested various forms of speed governing devices; however, such have generally been found to be at least somewhat limited in their applications and more often then not the philosophy of such prior art devices precluded their use in arrangements or purposes other than that for which such were specifically designed. Further, many prior art governor devices have failed to provide either or both the accuracy of dependability of performance needed over all ranges of engine and/or vehicle operation. Also, such prior art devices have been unable to provide proper speed governing characteristics especially where such speed is to be ultimately determined as by a plurality of independently positionable throttle valves and where, further, parameters of engine speed and load are interdependent.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of such prior art problems as well as those related and attendant thereto.